Life is Short
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Trunks/Pan Drabble. Trunks leaves Capsule Corp in hopes of finding a new life for himself and Pan. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Life is Short

Author Notes: This has been eating away my brain for the past few hours, and I decided to let it run free. Drabble. I don't know what I am going to do with it. I may continue with it, and I may just leave it as a oneshot.

The glass door slid open, and the cold air rushed into the tiny apartment. A small figure stepped onto the cold balcony, and pushed the door shut. She pulled her coat close around her body and zipped it closed. Her black hair lay in a messy ponytail, and her feet were bare. She watched as cars drove by, even this late at night the roads were still busy. She placed a hand over her engorged belly and smiled as she looked over the bustling city.

The glass door opened once more as another figure slipped outside. He quickly closed the door behind him and stepped behind the pregnant woman. He placed his arms around her small frame, and laid them atop her stomach.

"What's on your mind Panny?"

She looked over her shoulder to the purple haired man. "I miss home."

Trunks understood completely. He had left home over a year ago, dragging Pan along with, in hopes of finding something better for himself. Something better for them. All they found was a small apartment, a boring desk job, and a growing pile of bills. But they had also found an unknown love for each other.

In the time that they had been away from home they were married in a small church, and Pan was ready to give birth to their first child.

"Then lets go."

"Right now?"

"In the morning." There was no hesitation in his voice. "But first lets get some rest." He took her hand and led her towards the door. 


	2. Chapter 2: Flight

Life is Short

The next morning the couple ran around frantically trying to pack their apartment into a few suitcases and duffle bags. They were easily able to cancel the lease on the apartment, and Trunks gave his boss a call, informing him that he was going on maternity leave two months early. Pan was able to find two tickets for a flight to Japan, the only downside was that the flight left in two hours, and they would arrive in Japan at 3 in the morning.

Pan threw the last of her bags into the taxi, and clambered over the pile of luggage. Trunks sat in the passenger seat, and told the driver where they were headed. They were both silent as they sat in the crowded cab.

When they arrived at the airport Trunks ran around to help his pregnant wife out of the vehicle. They were able to pick up their tickets and make it through the metal detectors with some time to spare before their flight was called.

"I'm really nervous." Pan said as she placed her hand in her husbands.

"I know. I am to." The purple haired man looked over at her. "But I'm also excited." Pan nodded.

When the flight was called Pan and Trunks were the first ones to board the plane. They sat next to each other, and did not speak once until the plane was in the air.

"This is it. We're headed home." Pan smiled as she grabbed her husband's hand.

Author Notes: This will not be a long fan fiction. I don't think it will be more than five chapters, but I'm not one hundred percent. Reviews are loved.

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Life Is Short

Author Notes: Its been a stressful week or so for me, so I was running late in posting this. I believe I only have two more small chapters for this, and then it will be all over. I don't think I will write a sequel, but I may rewrite this as a longer fict.

As the expecting couple stepped out of the plane, into the lobby of the airport they were surrounded by the familiar sight of home. They lobby was bustling, even at this early hour. Pan gave trunks a small smile that he returned. They grabbed their bags and headed out into the early morning light.

Trunks grabbed the first taxi that passed by, and he quickly piled the luggage inside, and let his wife sit in the passenger seat. He climbed in back with the luggage and gave the cab driver the address to Capsule Corporation.

As the cab pulled down the drive to Capsule Corp Pan let out a small gasp. "Home at last." Trunks placed his hand on hers and smiled.

It was just past five when they stepped out of the cab, and piled their luggage at the door. Pan stood next to Trunks as he hesitantly placed his hand at the door and prepared to knock, when suddenly it flew open.

Vegeta stood at the door with a look of annoyance plastered across his face, and his arms crossed. "Meet me in the gravity room in ten minutes."

He stalked off, leaving the door opened for Trunks and his wife to enter. He took a deep breath before crossing the doorway, into his old home. He took Pan's hand, and led her inside.


End file.
